The Sound of Rain
by xxbitterflyxx
Summary: malik is depressed and cant live without bakura. when i say CANT LIVE, i mean it. BxM YaoiLemon


title: The Sound of Rain

author: xxbitterflyxx

pairing: bakura x malik

rating: nc-17

disclaimer: I don't own bakura or malik, but Carrie does. O.O ...omg

I looked out the window. It was raining. It always rains here. It's so depressing. For others it's relaxing, for me, I want to puke. I can't think of a time I was actually relaxed. I looked at the scars on my wrists, and the bruises on my arms. The bruises covered my body, even my face.

I looked behind me where the bed was. He was sleeping. Not too long ago I was right beside him. His strong hands holding me down and his rough kisses bruising my skin.

I crawled back in bed with him. White locks of hair fell in his closed eyes. He looked so beautiful. Something I wasn't. His pale shoulders were uncovered by the blue sheets, so I took the opportunity to kiss them gently. Then I felt a hand wrap into my blonde hair and pull me back.

His dark brown eyes dominated my light lavender eyes. I could feel him breaking into my thoughts, and in that moment, he kissed me roughly, biting my lip. I jumped from the shock of the bite and he pushed me backwards, falling off the bed. He landed on top me roughly. I could hardly breathe. The wind was knocked out of me when I fell, and I couldn't think straight. I think I hit my head too.

He attacked my neck, biting and licking; leaving me hickies. Claiming me as his. I cried out as he bit down hard on my nipple through my shirt. I raised me head to watch as he lifted up my shirt to kiss my tiny waist.

He nipped at the skin on my stomach playfully. His grip on my wrists loosened. He kissed up to my mouth, kissing me gently. Why is he being so gentle? He stopped to look at me, and he let go of my wrists.

He lifted my shirt up over my head, leaving me exposed under him. He kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly, then took off his own shirt. His pale skin looked so beautiful against my tan skin.

"I love you." I moaned into his soft hair. He froze and didn't say anything. I knew he hated it when I said that, but it was only the truth; even though he doesn't feel the same.

He grabbed my face, pulling me to look at him.

"Don't ever say that again." and there came the slap. I whimpered as my head hit the floor again. I didn't cry 'stop' because I knew it was useless. He kicked me over so I was now laying on my stomach.

"You wont love me after this." he hissed through his teeth as one hand was on my back holding me down and the other ripping off my pants.

As he removed them, he came up behind me to whisper in my ear.

"You're going to regret you ever loved me." he held one of my earrings between his teeth and pulled. At that time, he thrusted into me and I screamed out. He slammed into me so hard I couldn't breathe.

I let out quite a loud whimper as he dug his nails into my hips. Then there was a knife at my throat.

"Make any noise and die."

I clenched my teeth as he pounded into me, trying not to scream or moan.

"Good boy." he licked the tattoos on my back and a wave of pleasure swam through me.

"Bakura, I love you." in that minute, I realized what I said. I spoke. Not only did I speak, but I said what he hated most.

"What" he took that knife to my back and cut, licking the blood out of my wounds. It stung as he dabbed his tongue in the cuts.

"You taste sweet." he whispered. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my ear.

He pulled out of me and cleaned himself off with the sheets. Then he turned to look at me.

"You will learn your lesson."

Bakura grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down on his cock. I engulfed his length, sucking gently.

"Malik…mmm." He ran his fingers in my hair, getting me. It hurt. There was a crack on my skull, I think he knew because he kept digging his fingers into it and then he would lick his fingers.

I took him all the way down my throat, gagging as he thrusted. Then I felt his muscles tense, he was going to climax. He pulled me away from his dick only to shoot all over my face. I licked my lips, tasting him. He leaned forward and licked my face, cleaning me. I felt used. Then he pulled me into an embrace. He held me and kissed my head. Why was he being so loving? I felt water hit my cheeks. Was he crying?

He lifted my face to look at his. He was crying! He gave me one last kiss before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see a knife in my heart. I fell over, to my side. He took the dagger out and threw it at my thighs.

"I'm sorry. I did love you. I just couldn't take the pressure."

I watched him walk out of the room, out of the doorway, to leave me here to die. I curled into a fetal position and felt my heart coming to a stop. Everything came to a blur and at that moment, I loved him more than ever, because I knew I could never touch him again.

I died alone, in the dark, to the sound of rain…


End file.
